


Strawberry Bulbasaur

by Revolutionaryfeminist



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: (just a quick comment nothing too major), Alcohol, Drinking, Drunken Confessions, Established Relationship, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kissing, Minor Angst, Not Beta Read, Oneshot, Soft Guzma (Pokemon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27512929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revolutionaryfeminist/pseuds/Revolutionaryfeminist
Summary: It was a calm night in the Alolan Region, a gentle breeze wafting through the palm trees and exeggutor. In the distance you could here the various pokemon mating calls, the trumbeaks and toucannons settling in for the night. The sky was lit up with thousands of stars, and the moon shining bright. It seemed as though the world was at peace for once.At least... for a moment.How Guzma deals with his drunk girlfriend
Relationships: Burnet-hakase | Professor Burnet/Kukui-hakase | Professor Kukui, Guzma (Pokemon)/Original Character(s), Guzma (Pokemon)/Original Female Character(s), Guzma (Pokemon)/Reader
Kudos: 25





	Strawberry Bulbasaur

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off my Pokémon OC Josie! Specifically the one TikTok I made using the "Strawberry Bulbasaur" audio.
> 
> Here is the tiktok: https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMJ9Se9b2/
> 
> If you'd like to see more of Josie check out my tiktok @kelseykaminari or leave comments if you want more fics! Thanks!

It was a calm night in the Alolan Region, a gentle breeze wafting through the palm trees and exeggutor. In the distance you could here the various pokemon mating calls, the trumbeaks and toucannons settling in for the night. The sky was lit up with thousands of stars, and the moon shining bright. It seemed as though the world was at peace for once.

At least… for a moment.

Guzma was sitting on the beach, a special little cove he had found long ago when he was a kid. It was his safe space where he would hide whenever his dad decided to take out his frustrations on him. It was where he actually found his wimpod, now golisopod. It seemed on that little shore, nothing could go wrong.

He was watching the tide come in and out, the white noise of the ocean calming his tense mood. He didn’t like sitting in the empty house, not that it was normally empty, but his girlfriend, Josie, had gone out to a bar with Kukui and some other members of the League to celebrate one of their birthdays, he didn’t know and didn’t care. Josie invited him to go with her, saying something how Kukui would love to see him and it would be fun, but he declined. Going out was never really his thing. Making small talk and having to deal with Mr. “hey cousin!” all night didn’t sound like fun to him. He did wish, a small bit, that he said yes, and then he could’ve spent more time with her.

God, he really was whipped. The things he would do for Josie. He would never admit it, he has the “Big, Bad Guzma” reputation to uphold. But for her, he would do anything to make her smile. He’d usually come to this cove with her, sometimes splashing around in the warm tide pools, holding her in his arms. She had a way of making him smile that he’d never thought possible. He didn’t know what she saw in him sometimes. She was the champion of Alola, coming to the islands after growing up in Hoenn.

From the moment he saw her, he knew Josie was different. She carried herself with confidence that he could only fake. She was genuine down to the bone. Her freckles scattered across her face reminded him of the stars that he was looking up at. He would spend the rare early mornings when he woke up before her in their shared bed counting them on her face as the morning sun slowly creeped through the window. Their little house that they shared that sat just above Melemele meadow. It wasn’t a big place, not like the abandoned mansion that he used to live in when he ran team skull. But it was theirs.

Okay he really needed to reel it in. Josie had only been gone about 4 hours and he was already lamenting about how much he missed her. He checked his phone, the time alerting him it was almost 1 in the morning. He should probably start heading back, Josie was probably already home and in bed by now, Kukui’s get togethers never lasted too long.

He stood up and brushed the sand off his pants and slowly walked through Seaward Cave back to their house, watching the moonlight bounce reflect against the trees. Maybe when he got home Josie would still be awake, and he could tell her about his da-

His train of thought was cut off by the sound of his phone ringing, eerily piercing the otherwise silent night. Who was calling him at this hour? He begrudgingly fished his phone out from his pockets, immediately turning down the brightness as it momentarily blinded him.

“Kukui? What does that bastard want?” he said to himself, not knowing why the pokémon professor was calling him in the dead of night. But he answered it any way, putting the phone on speaker, too lazy to hold it up to his face.

“What do you want?” with no real bite behind his voice, mostly because he was too tired to actually start an argument. He merely wanted to go to bed, snuggled up next to his girlfriend. Oh wow he can never admit that to anyone.

“Well hello to you too” Kukui sarcastically replied. Man was too cheery for his own good, also too energetic. Probably why they butted heads so much when they were kids.

He let out a long sigh “You still didn’t tell me what you want asshat,” he grumbled out, still looking for an answer to why he was being called. The only reason he even has Kukui’s number was because Josie said he should have it for “emergencies” or whatever.

“So vulgar, anyways you need to come get Josie” that made Guzma stop in his track. Josie? He was sure she would’ve been home by now.

“What?” he intelligibly responded. Sue him, it was late and he was confused. He didn’t have the energy to respond in a more complex manor.

“Geez and we’re the one’s who were supposed to be drunk. Listen, Josie had a bit too much to drink and I don’t want her walking home by herself, not that I think she could make it… she’s currently laying on the floor talking about… what are you crying about now?” Kukui asked Josie. Guzma had stopped his walking, concerned for his girlfriends wellbeing. She had a shit tolerance and didn’t really get drunk all that often. She had enough chaotic energy sober that she never really felt the need.

“Ekans… they don’t have arms… or legs! That must be so sad, do you think they’re aware they don’t have arms are legs? Like are they sad because they see all the other pokémon with arms and legs and they just want them too?” Guzma heard her voice muffle out through the speaker.

Gods above, this is gonna be a long night.

“Can you come pick her up? She certainly can’t walk home and I don’t feel comfortable putting her on a Charizard to send her back” Kukui asked. Guzma looked up at where he was, Kukui’s place was halfway down the island. He let out a long groan, it was a hike for sure. But again, he’d do anything for that girl.

“Yea yea yea, I’ll be there as soon as I can, take care of her for me till I get there” he hung up the phone started making his way down the coast, considering getting a ride pokémon to get him there faster, but came to the conclusion that the fastest way there was just to walk.

He finally made it down to Kukui’s place, seeing the lights illuminate the otherwise dark beach. The house was unusually quiet, most times you could hear the professor rough-housing with his pokemon and making god-awful puns. But then again, it was nearing late into the night.

He approached the door, considering knocking on it first. He felt his anxiety rise in his throat, this wasn’t something he was used to. He usually did this with Josie, she was, in a way, his anchor. Whenever he had to meet people, he usually did it with her by his side. She was much better at talking to people, and people usually paid attention to her, and drew away the glares and stares that usually followed him everywhere. One of the perks of dating the champions he presumed. People tend to care more about her than him, and he very much liked that. He never did like attention. After he disbanded Team Skull, everywhere he went he could feel eyes on him, hear people’s whispers, it made his skin crawl. He wanted to slink into his jacket and hide away in his abandoned, hollow mansion. Josie brought him out of that. When he was out and holding her hand, he didn’t want to hide, he wanted to show her off because he was damn proud of her.

He was still in his thoughts when the door opened and his heart skipped a beat as he was started. Kukui was staring at him, with a quizzical look in his eye, like he was trying to figure out what move he was going choose next in a battle. He was wearing a tacky floral print shirt that was unbuttoned, his bare chest out, as usual.

“Come on in, Burnet has been making her drink some water so her hangover won’t be terrible tomorrow. I did go ahead and cancel any of her matches tomorrow because I know she won’t be able to defend the title, so she’ll be booked up the next day” he briefly explained, going into the complexities and rules of the League that mostly went over Guzma’s head. He didn’t really understand how most of it worked, but he was supportive regardless.

He awkwardly put a hand on the back of his neck, fingers brushing up against his grown out undercut “Thanks again for taking care of her… man” he averted his gaze. He didn’t want to admit to any kind of gratitude for Kukui, but when it comes to Josie, he’d at least try to be civil.

Kukui looked at him with a softened glare, “Of course cousin, now come on she’s in here” he led Guzma to his living room where he saw his girlfriend laying on the floor, arms spread out beneath her and legs propped up against the wall.

“Tapus above Kukui what did you give her?” he looked incredulously at the professor, wondering what the hell his girlfriend was so out of it.

“The bar we went to had some fruity drinks that were a lot more alcoholic then they tasted and she just kept ordering more. Didn’t really hit her until we got here,” Burnet explained from her position on the couch near Josie. She was holding a half empty water bottle, presumably the water she had been making Josie drink. Josie must’ve heard Guzma’s voice because she very ungracefully flipped around and looked at him with glossy, starry eyes.

“Baby!” she exclaimed, a grin quickly covering her entire face. She sits up on her knees and stares at him like he’s a rare shiny and it totally doesn’t make his heart clench up “Oh my god Guzma I missed you so much! Didya miss me?” she looked at him expectantly for an answer, a pink flush covering her cheeks.

“I saw you like 5 hours ago Josie, you got ready for the night in front of me” he responded, arms crossed as he watched the love of his life make a fool of herself as she attempted to stand up on shaky legs like a new born deer trying to walk for the first time, but plopped back onto the ground. Her eyes started to tear up as she looked up at her boyfriend.

“You… didn’t miss me then?” her lip shaking slightly and Guzma’s eyes soften. Damn he had never seen her like this before. But he would be lying if he said he didn’t miss her in the short amount of time they were apart, and he was very firm on his stance of being done with lying, swearing he’d never lie anymore, especially to Josie.

“Of course I missed ya cutiefly, now come on, lets go home” he walked over to help her stand up and quickly realized that her walking back was going to be difficult. She craned her head up from her position on the floor and lifted her arms up, making a grabby motion with her hands.

“Will you carry me?” she asks, her doe eyes and pout on full display. He couldn’t say no to her so he knelt down to sling her arms around his neck and wrap her legs around his waist as he pulled her up into a piggyback ride.

“Next time you go out, you stick to whiskey or beer, no more fruity shit, ya hear?” Guzma huffed out as he adjusted Josie on his back. It wasn’t like she was heavy. Josie was almost a whole foot shorter than him, their height difference almost comedic at times given that Josie had so much attitude packed in her pint-size self.

“The drinks were called sex on the beaches-es” she muttered out “Guzma do you remember that one time we were out and we-” Guzma quickly interrupted her, preventing Josie from sharing anymore details of their intimate life.

“Hey Josie, why don’t we talk about something else yea?” He _really_ didn’t need Kukui knowing about his sex life, that was the absolute last thing he wanted.

Kukui bark out a laugh and slung his arm around his wife “Don’t you remember when we were like that?” Burnet curled into his side from their position on the couch.

“Ah young love” she sighed, looking at the couple.

“Oh we’re the basically same age don’t go calling us young” Guzma snapped back, trying to maintain his tough appearance that was being utterly destroyed by the young woman clutching onto his back like a komola.

“Yea we’re not kids, have you seen Guzma’s abs? They’re absolutely incredible! Like he’s so hot it shouldn’t be allowed like wow… I get to see that every day and you should see his-” Josie started rambling on, and while Guzma was flattered, he needed to shut this train of thought down quickly.

“Okay, Kukui, thank ya for taking care of my girlfriend, I’ll make sure she write’s ya a thank you note or whatever civilized people do, see ya later” Guzma rushed out as he headed out the door, hearing the laughs of the other couple behind them as he walked down the beach.

He once again re-adjusts Josie on his back, jostling her from her drunken stupor. She had quieted down a fair bit since they left Kukui’s, and although he couldn’t see her face, he knew she was thinking about something.

“What’s on your mind cutiefly?” he asked, leaning his head back slightly so he can kiss her temple, smelling the lemon shampoo she uses in her hair.

“Do you love me?” she asks, a slight waver in her voice. This makes Guzma stop dead in his tracks. He gently places Josie down on the beach, her feet softly hitting the sand, quickly turning around to guide her to sit down, holding her face in his hand and tilting her chin up to look in her eyes. He sees an unfamiliar glistening of tears collect along her lash-line, and he gets down on his knees so he can be on her level.

“‘Course I love you Josie, what’s going on?” He looks for any emotion he can read on Josie’s face. Emotions have never really been his strong suit, but he’s gotten better at understanding when somethings wrong. Josie leans into his touch just a bit more.

“I just really missed you tonight,” she whispered out, a few tears now falling down her face. Guzma uses his thumb to brush away the tears and runs his other hand through her hair. He felt his heart clench a bit. He probably should’ve gone tonight, he knew she wanted him to go, but that little voice inside of his head told him that it was a bad idea. That he would only draw negative attention to her.

Yes everyone on the island was aware of their relationship, Josie had accidentally walked out one day wearing his jacket and everyone had put two and two together fairly quickly. Not that he didn’t love seeing his 5’4 girlfriend wear his jacket that fit like a dress on her, but he would’ve liked to address their relationship on their own terms, but that’s all in the past. A lot of people were very critical of Josie when she started publicly dating him, saying it wasn’t right for the champion to date and ex gang leader, that she was setting a bad example. And for a bit, Guzma thought they were right.

He distanced himself for a few days, hiding in his cove, turning off his calls. He loved Josie a lot and never wanted to be a burden on her. That idea quickly exited his mind when Plumeria sent him a video of Josie cussing out some Karen criticizing him, wearing his jacket.

Since then, they relied on one another a lot more, and sometimes it was rocky. Guzma still had some anger issues he was dealing with, but he started training with Hala more, his battling improving too. He wanted to give Josie the world, she was the reason he had come so far.

“Next time, I’ll go out with ya, I promise” he presses a kiss to her forward softly, and she laughs under her breath.

“I had a lot to drink tonight” she mumbles “I’m usually not this insecure” she fiddles with the hem of his jacket, not wanting to make eye contact.

“That’s okay Josie, it’s okay to feel insecure, gods know that I am a lot. But you know who helps me through that?” she finally looks him in the eyes, seeing the silvery-grey irises with some unreadable emotion.

“Who” she asks, already knowing the answer.

“You, babe. It’s always been you. You helped me through some of my darkest days, seen me at my weakest moments. Were there for me when I thought no one else would be. You got me through my hard times, let me help you get through yours” he whispered in his softest voice. He started peppering her cheeks with kisses until she was giggling, falling backwards, hair splayed out on the sand.

Guzma chased after her, his large frame hovering over her, one hand feeling the soft sand beneath his fingertips, the other still holding her face. He pressed a firm kiss to lips, trying to physically show the love he felt for her. Words were never his strong suit, but actions, that’s where he felt he could really show himself. Josie responded to the kiss, her hand running up the back of his neck, scratching at his undercut lazily.

He let out a sigh, a Josie took that as an opportunity to run her hand up the back of his head more and grasp at the fluffy white locks and tug. Guzma let out a groan and Josie pushed her tongue into his mouth, roughly pulling his body closer to hers.

It took Guzma everything in him to pull away from her, but this was not the time or place. It was nearing 2 a.m. and he needed to stop this makeout session before it escalated any further. He pressed one more wet kiss to her lips and sat up kneeling, bringing her with him as she straddled his lap “Come on cutiefly, lets get home and in bed” he stands up as she latches onto him, head buried in his neck and ankles crossed over his back.

“Hey babe, what if a bulbasaur was a bulbasaur… but instead of a bulb it was a strawberry?” she asked, drifting off slightly. Guzma chuckled deeply, pressing a kiss to her head.

“That would be something, wouldn’t it” he continued to walk down the beach as Josie continued to ramble about the elusive “strawberry bulbasaur” while Guzma looked into the stars that reminded him so much of her freckles and thought, “ _Yea, this is the girl I want to be with for the rest of my life”_


End file.
